


Me, Myself And You

by mira (stellamira)



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Clones, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-18
Updated: 2010-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellamira/pseuds/mira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're a strange little family, Jared, Jensen, and Jensen's clone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me, Myself And You

**Author's Note:**

> If you looked at the pairing and the summary and expect a serious story, I can't help you.

They were a strange little family – Jared, Jensen, and Jensen's clone.

It started innocently enough. Jared opened the door, and Jensen, out on the porch, said, "Hi." Except that Jensen had a key, of course, so he wouldn't need to ring the doorbell, Jensen's hair was a bit longer and he had fewer crinkles around his eyes.

Still this might all have been explainable in the times of botox and hair extensions and Jensen regularly leaving the house without his key – if Jared hadn't just left Jensen in the kitchen to answer the door. Jared stood there staring for so long that it took Jensen saying "Hi," again and waving a hand in front of Jared's face to shake him out of it.

And then things got even weirder when Jensen asked, "Is, um, is Jensen home?" at the same time as Jensen called from inside, "Jared, stop flirting with the lady next door, you know she hates that."

So Jensen hadn't ever known that he had a clone – who would, honestly. The clone was almost five years younger than Jensen, having been, well, _conceived_ from a blood sample when Jensen had been four. Jensen didn't call his mom for a week after she admitted that.

Nobody had known that anything had ever come out of it – the whole organization had been pretty hush-hush – until the clone turned up on their doorstep. But here he was now, camping out on the living room sofa after the cloning company had gone bankrupt and couldn't afford housing for the clones anymore. Apparently in times of crisis the state wasn't willing to spend money on cloning. Who knew.

Jensen didn’t like the clone living with them, Jared could tell. He never said anything outright, least of all to the clone himself, but Jared knew him well enough to notice the slight frown whenever Jensen glanced at the clone. They couldn't just let him wander around Vancouver on his own, however, so for the time being, the clone stayed.

Things escalated a bit when it turned out the clone's name was Jensen, too. Jensen stubbornly refused to budge, claiming that if he must have an unusual name like that, he'd like to have it for himself, dammit.

Jared ended the shouting match by threatening to call them both "giant douchebag" for the rest of their lives, then Jensen grudgingly let the clone have at least half of his name.

Jared liked Jen. He had everything that had attracted Jared to Jensen: good looks, a smart brain, an initial shyness hiding wit and a dry, sarcastic humor.

It was obvious that Jen had had a different upbringing than Jensen. He hadn't exactly been kept behind closed doors, but he was clearly inexperienced in a couple of things. Like sex.

it was pure accident that Jared found that out, okay? It was dark, so Jared had them mixed up.

Jensen had a night shoot and was scheduled to come home late. Jared woke up in the middle of the night thirsty, padding down into the kitchen and switching on the light. The light had already been on, however, so Jared in his sleepy haze actually switched it off, startling Jensen who was filling a glass by the sink.

"Sorry," Jared mumbled to Jensen's "what –", not bothering to turn the light back on. He could navigate the kitchen well enough in the semi-dark from the streetlights outside when he was on a mission, and right now that mission was getting his hands on the curve of hips that peeked over the waistband of Jensen's pajama bottoms.

"Jared –" Jensen only got out before Jared turned him around and kissed him.

Jensen's lips were soft and pliant and – obviously not Jensen's when he finally kissed back with… enthusiasm, but not much else.

There were two things that Jared realized while slipping his tongue into Jen's mouth and sliding one hand to the small of Jen's back:

One was that Jared didn't even want to imagine the fodder the fact that Jensen's clone was just as gay as Jensen himself – and choosing the same man, although that might just be good taste – would give to discussions about homosexuality being genetical or not.

The other was that Jared rather liked being the first to do this to Jen, to kiss him, to push him back against the counter and pin him there with his body. It was when he had one of Jen's legs twined around his, kissing his way up Jen's throat, that Jared realized a third thing: That Jensen's quiet moan that had them break apart was not unlike the sound he made when Jared whispered dirty things into his ear. Seemed like Jensen enjoyed the sight of Jared making out with a copy of him.

"C'mere," Jared said, but Jensen shook his head.

So Jen got the first blowjob of his life sitting on the kitchen counter with his fingers clenched a little too tightly in Jared's hair while Jensen watched from the doorway, pressing a hand against the front of his jeans.

And then Jared got the _best_ blowjob of his life later that night, when Jensen got into his bed, crawling under the covers right at crotch height, and fished Jared's dick out of his boxers.

Jared jerked him off sweet and slow in gratitude, making this a very satisfying day for everybody involved.

To Jared's endless disappointment, however, both Jensen and the clone refused to have sex with each other. They'd both happily do it with Jared – at the same time even – but it was almost comical how fast they jumped apart when one's hand accidentally landed on the other's hip.

"Oh c'mon." Jared rolled his eyes after Jensen nearly slipped off the bed. "You're practically the same. It's just like jerking –"

"It is _not_!" Jensen and the clone cried in unison, glaring at him.

Jared huffed, "Fine," attempting to pull one of them in for a kiss, but hey were pouting now, and it took all of Jared's considerable skill to convince them to go on.

Yeah, luckily _that_ phase only lasted a couple of weeks, then Jared found them glued together on the couch, the clone in Jensen's lap.

Jared unclipped the dogs' leashes and let them run, giving Jen some time to pull his hand out of Jensen's pants, before crossing his arms over his chest. "So, not like jerking off, huh?"

"It's, uh," Jensen was flushed bright red, licking his lips, "it's not."

"It's better, actually," Jen said. "It's like someone else knows exactly how each touch makes you feel."

"Yeah?" Jared stepped closer. "Show me."

After a while they migrated to Jared's bedroom to make Jensen beg – Jared hadn't known that Jensen liked to be bitten lightly on the back of his neck, possibly because Jensen would never admit that. Eventually, Jared grabbed condoms and lube from the bedside table, twirling the tube in his hand.

"Trying to decide which one of us gorgeous guys you should get fucked by?" Jensen teased.

"Ass," Jared muttered, shifting onto his stomach.

Jensen showed Jen how to open Jared up, how to twist his fingers inside and spread them apart. Then it was time for Jen's cock inside him, and Jared could hear them kissing when Jen slid in, wanted to see so bad that he shoved Jen out again and rolled back over.

Much better; now he could watch them while Jen rocked slowly into him, open-mouthed kisses, tongues tangled between them. Jensen's hand was fisted in Jen's hair, pulling his head almost roughly to the side. He tugged on Jen's lower lip with his teeth, making Jen nearly lose his rhythm. Jared came from the sight as much as from Jensen's hand on him.

They had fun with the clone on set. Once Jen had gotten a haircut and when Jensen was covered in stage make-up that smoothed out some of the lines they were hard to tell apart. The three of them amused themselves endlessly making the crew wonder how Jensen could be spotted in two different places at once.

Jen had seen every episode of Supernatural, and he and Jensen would sometimes talk about Dean with that fondness for the character that Jared had only seen on Jensen before.

The clone was there when they celebrated Jared becoming an uncle for the second time, and he was the one to drive when they had to rush Sadie to the animal clinic after she'd gotten hit by a car. He was also the first to hug Jared when they learned that she'd be okay.

Jensen talked him through taking Jared's cock for the first time, riding him slowly while Jensen muttered how hot this was and, "lean back against me just a little, baby, I promise it'll be good."

They did it in every combination or position – Jared particularly liked it on his hands and knees with one fucking into him from behind and the other's cock in his mouth. Jared couldn't even remember his sex life before the clone anymore.

So yeah, they might be a strange little family, Jared, Jensen, and Jensen's clone, but they were just fine with it.

 

The End.


End file.
